charactersbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalice
Avalice is the main setting for the Freedom Planet series, and is the home planet of Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, and Milla Basset. It is listed on the galactic stage as Celestial Body M-516 and is part of the Coalition of Planets. Avalice also has a moon (Which looks similar to Earth's moon) orbiting it, as shown in many scenes and images. Avalice will appear to have a planetary ring (Possibly like Saturn or Uranus) in Freedom Planet 2. Anthropomorphic animals are the dominant life forms on Avalice. However, there are also some non-anthropomorphic animals that inhabitant the planet as well, as heard in Relic Maze cutscenes and shown in Fortune Night, where you can see pigeons flying around the city. History Avalice used to be a standard planet filled with life and vegetation, until the spacecraft of the Ancient Dragons crash landed in the location now known as Pangu Lagoon. They wasted countless years trying to find a way to take back to the stars, but to no avail. Ultimately, the Dragons decided to help the Avalicians with their technology, and condensed their energy reserve into the Kingdom Stone for the planet to use. With that, the Dragons soon became nothing more than legends until the truth was uncovered by Lilac. Three major Kingdoms were situated on Avalice, each with their own technology and power: Shang Tu, Shang Mu, and Shuigang. Freedom Planet During the events of Freedom Planet, Avalice is met by the sadistic Lord Brevon, who plotted to turn the Three Kingdoms against each other, so he could steal the Kingdom Stone in order to power his Dreadnought so he and his army could continue their galactic conquest, leaving the planet on the brink of civil war. Through the effort of a few brave heroes, Brevon is defeated, but the Kingdom Stone was destroyed along with the Dreadnought. however, the Kingdom Stone wasn't destroyed, it actually transformed into a Crystalline Vortex, spreading unlimited energy for the Three Kingdoms to share, marking a new beginning for the people of Avalice. Freedom Planet 2 Two years after the events of the first game, Avalice has seen and gone through much change, thanks to the new form of the Kingdom Stone (which could have become Avalice's planetary ring). However, the destruction of it's physical form has resulted in the awakening of an ancient evil from the distant past. Over 100 years ago, a Water Dragon named Merga was Bio-Enginneered to be a perfect warrior and had fought in Avalice's oldest and deadliest war. However, as a resulted of her ruthlessness, she was sealed under the waters of Parusa, in a crystal prison locked by the Kingdom Stone's power. War is imminent once again as Merga seeks vengeance upon the Three Kingdoms by unleashing the ancient superweapon, Bakunawa. She also has a dark secret about the Leaders of Avalice that will change the History of the Three Kingdoms forever. Major settlements Northern Plateau Shang Mu Phoenix Highway Battlesphere Red Scarves Hideout (Trap Hideout) Dragon Valley Lilac's Treehouse Commercial District (Fortune Night, 1st half) Zao's Shopping Paradise (Fortune Night, 2nd half) Shang Mu City Hall Shang Mu Academy Zao Land Tiger Falls ? (Glitter) Robot Graveyard/Rust Yard 'S' Armory 'G' 'O' Shang Tu Ancient Temple (Relic Maze) Jiang River Shenlin Park Avian Museum Shang Tu Toyal Palace Palace Jail (Aqua Tunnel) Shang Tu Dojo Shang Tu Police Department Jade Creek Jade Creek Cave Pangu Lagoon Pangu Lagoon Cave Shuigang Shuigang Palace Snowfields (Battle Glacier) Parusa Southern Islands 'A' 'F' 'S' Desert 'Z' River Lightning Tower 'Gbub' Bakunawa Category:Worlds Category:FreedomPlanet